Of 1 Body, Of 5 Minds
by Jbodden5739
Summary: With her teacher about to be killed before her eyes, a hidden bloodline surfaces when Naru's mind shatters into five pieces. Those pieces have now become her greatest power. femaleNaruto NaruX? Multiple personality/Naru Rated M for Swearing


The forest of Konoha

"Yeah I do hate the Kyuubi," Iruka said to Mizuki. He was siting against a stump bleeding from his side where the traitor hit him with a fuma shuriken.

A small blond girl with a set of ponytails with a large scroll held against her started to cry.

"But I adore Naru!" He said with force. She gasped in shock at that. "She's nothing like the fox! She's kind, funny, and hard working! She's...like a little sister I never had."

"That's so sweet Iruka." Mizuki said, sarcasm dripping from his tone. "But so stupid, I don't care about the fox dumbass! I could have got any kid to do this. All I care about is the scroll!"

Bringing out a kunai he started walking toward his ex-best friend.

"I was planning on sparing you Iruka for old times sake." He continued with a bloodthirsty grin.

Naru didn't know what to do. One of the only people to treat her good was going to die. 'No Iruka can't die! But...I'm scared. I can't move, no damn it body move!'

No matter what she tried her body only was able to tremble in fear.

'No, No, GOD DAMN IT I SAID NO!' She thought. Suddenly cracks appeared in Naru's mind splitting it into different pieces. A hazed over look appeared in her eyes.

She stood up shaking slightly. She turned around toward both of her sensei's. Her hair, like water was sent through it turned a beautiful crimson her eyes turning the same shade as her hair.

A snarl appeared on her face seeing that arrogant smirk on Mizuki's face.

Rushing forward she jumped into the air spinning. She yelled out "HEY!"

Mizuki looked toward the voice only to see the bottom a blue sandal. Particularly the one on Naru's right foot.

Somewhere in Konoha a man with a bowl cut muttered 'youth' in his sleep, for one of his favorite techniques 'Dynamic Entry' was used by a shinobi against an evil being.

Mizuki was sent across the clearing by the powerful jump kick.

"Come on you little shit stain! Let's see what you got!" The red head said suddenly.

"Naru get out of here! You can't take him, he's a chunin! You're not even a genin!" Iruka said trying to get up to distract him, but every time he moved more pain shot through him. Suddenly a kunai was impaled into the tree right next to his head making him freeze.

"Shut up, an sit down dolphin boy! The name's is fucking Hikari!" The red head yelled. A confused look appeared on Iruka's face. 'That's Naru... Isn't she?' He thought.

The girl back flipped as a hail of kunai we sent at her. "Keep your panties on dipshit I'll kick the crap out of you in a minute." She said looking at Mizuki.

"So the demon brat shows her true colors!" Mizuki said with an insane grin on his face. He stood up and jumped up into a tree. He started to spin the second Fuma shuriken in his right hand. "Ready to die Fox bitch?!"

"Do you EVER shut your trap!?" Hikari asked. A haze appeared over her body as the two Chunin realized the temperature had gone up. She raised her right hand with the palm facing up.

Iruka watched in shock as fire swirled around her hand creating an orb. She placed it in front of her chest and held it like a large pole.

With a brief yell and flare of chakara the flame shot upward. In her hands was what looked like a huge sword made of solid flames! The handle alone was two feet in length and the guard curved downward like a crescent moon allowing the entire blade to be used. The blade itself was unlike the other part being white hot instead of bright orange.

The blade started at the very tips of the guard going upward in a vague triangle like shape. The bottom of the blade was serrated before turning smooth like any other blade, with the tip also curved inward so it ended in two points like a fork. The only decoration being the kanji for 'Hell Fire Blade' in the center made of blue flames.

As she grasped it in both hands she let go of it easily holding the monster blade in her left hand, as she rested it on her shoulder.

"Well, shall we dance?" She asked with a smirk while wagging her finger at him in a 'bring it on' motion.

"You goddamn bitch!" Mizuki yelled tossing his last fuma shuriken in both rage an fear.

Hikari grabbed the handle of her great sword with a face splitting grin. What Iruka saw next would forever be etched into his memory.

"Katon: Hell Fire Eruption!" She yelled as the blade glowed with a bright light as she swung her blade horizontally.

Nothing but a pure white inferno erupted from her blade as it traveled toward the ex-Chunin. As it traveled it left only ash and charcoal in its path.

Even from the village miles away the sheer size and power made it look the sun had risen.

As Iruka opened his eyes to look at whatever remains were left he could only gape in shock. What was once a lush forest was now a black mark upon the land, even the trees on the edge of the attack were burning still.

Hikari currently was sitting cross legged with her great sword on her shoulder while scratching her long red locks in worry. "Craaaaaaapppp, the old man's gonna kill me for burning the forest!" She said before she shot up an pumped her arm in the air. "I got it! I'll say Mizuki tried a move from the scroll an went kaboom!"

"Oh my Kami..." Iruka said still stunned from the show of such raw elemental power.

"HOLY SHIT!" Hikari screamed jumping nearly ten feet in the air. She looked back to see Iruka laying against a tree a bit beaten an bruised but okay."Whoops sorry sensei, forgot about you." Rubbing the back of her head in a very Naru like manner.

As she walked over to him her sword started to disintegrate to embers in the wind till there was no sign it was there in the first place.

She crouched next to him an gave him an the scroll a once over. "You ok bro? You look like you stole a whole horde of fangirl's makeup and got caught." She said with a grin.

They shared a small laugh together before their gaze's shot to the tree's each pulling out a kunai ready to attack. That is till the Hokage an a squad of ANBU appeared.

"You and me young lady need to talk." Hiruzen said as his eyes twitched seeing the burned area.

"Mizuki did it." Hikari an strangely Iruka said together. Sarutobi sweatdroped at the duo.

After a brief trip to the hospital to drop off Iruka and short walk to the Hokage's tower.

Siting in what Hikari knew was THE most awesome and softest spiny chair in existence Hiruzen stared at the new red haired girl.

"Naru can you.." "Can I say something first?" Hikari asked hoping he might go easy on her if she explained.

He nodded "First, my name is Hikari. Second, the only reason I stole the scroll was because Mizuki said it was a makeup test and this was my last chance. Third, the only reason I failed was cause I wasn't able to do the Clone Jutsu right, I learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu from the scroll so I do know a Clone Jutsu now. Lastly, I might have...accidentally...blew up part of the forest." She finished meekly at the end.

Hey, she may be rude, have anger issues, and most likely a complete pyro-maniac but she wasn't stupid. This was Sarutobi 'GOD of Shinobi' Hiruzen, she'd rather have him forgiving then pissed off.

"What I was going to ask was, what the huge explosion was but you just answered it for me...you didn't happen to meet..."

" Hold up, I'm not good at all the techy talk. Hold on a second." Hikari said.

Sarutobi's eyes widened at the strange sight. Hikari's red eyes had changed to an beautiful aqua blue and her red hair had changed to her original sunny blond but some of the ends had changed to the same aqua blue. Even her posture had changed from aggressive to how a noble stood, straight and with grace.

She started fiddling with her hair an whispered to her self "Why does she constantly have the need to put her hair down? It only gets in the way." When finished her hair was now in a high pony tail, the blue tips now pulled together into a wave pattern.

She gave off a small smile to the Hokage. "Its a pleasure to meet you lord Hokage. My name is Naruko." She gave off a small bow.

Sarutobi looked ticked off all of a sudden. "Naru using manners. Great I owe Danzo a steak dinner.(Danzo will actually be a good guy but still act relatively the same.)"

She raised her hand to cover her mouth as she giggled at him."You must have tried to get Hikari to explain something, correct? Well I'll try to answer your questions as best I can."

"Thank you. First, what happened to the original Naru?" Hiruzen asked.

"We ARE Naru, just...split apart. Me and Hikari both are part of the original Naru's personality. You could say Hikari was her anger and pride while I am her kindness and compassion."

"How did this happen? An is their more of you?" He asked again.

"Both of those can be explained at the same time. When an Uzumaki has a stressful event in their life their is a chance that their personality split's apart into pieces. Each piece governs a specific part of the original. It was shown that the number of personality's can be as many as two to five in number since we are based on the original's elemental affinity's. However if there are more then it will take some time for them to 'wake up'."

"Well Hikari is obviously fire so you must be..." "I am the water user of our group and also the healer." She said.

"The original Naru didn't know Medical Ninjutsu? How do you?" He asked confused.

"For the so called 'Professor' of shinobi you really don't know much do you?" She said smirking while giving off the little giggle she had.

Hiruzen's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at her words. "Explain." He said with a threatening voice.

"Clam yourself Hokage-sama, I use the natural water in the air and put it onto the injury. It helps speed up the process of healing. Also memories of our ancestors are stored in each Uzumaki's mind sort of like a library. We learned how to use our abilities the second we 'awakened'. " She answered trying to sound innocent.

"So now that you have a bloodline, I must inform you that,""No." Naruko said interrupting him.

He blinked at her "What?"

She gained a sour look on her face, showing her displeasure "I said NO. I will not be part of the CRA."

Hiruzen tried to look apologetic as he looked at her. "But Naruko the law says," "I will not become some sort of party favor for some perverted old men Hiruzen!"

Sarutobi looked shocked. She had never called him Hiruzen before. She had always called him Jiji or old man.

She softened her face an looked at him."I'm sorry I snapped at you, but that's a fate no woman should go through. I would be more then happy restarting the Uzumaki clan here in Konoha but I will not become some baby machine." She said with a glare.

She covered her hand with her sleeve like a noble woman might do to hide her smile." An considering how I've FAILED the test, you hold no power over us since I am not a shinobi. I hear the rebels of Mist have won their war, I'm sure they would be HAPPY to have a new Heiress, no?" The look in her eyes said everything to Hiruzen. She was dead serious.

"FINE! Do what you want demon woman!" He said slamming his face into the desk.'COMMPASSION MY ASS! SHE'S EVIL!'

'Wow, that actually worked!' Hikari's voice echoed through their head. 'I know, I actually feel a little bad though.' Naruko thought back. Seeing that Hiruzen had not gotten up she decided to snap out of it.

"Hiruzen I seem to recall Naru saying to you before to 'straighten your back old man. Your the Hokage you have to show everyone your awesome at all times.'" She said, similar to a mother scolding a child. Sarutobi got up an adjusted his robes trying to look professional. She smiled at him."Much better, now I'll need a headband, a small bit of spending money, and I'll leave you to work on a contract for us. I'll be back in a few days to look it over, is that understood?" She said raising an eyebrow at him.

Sarutobi handed her a black head band and a thick envelope full of money from his drawer. She gave him a small smile and bow again before leaving. He immediately got to work on their contract before it hit him.

'She steals the forbidden scroll, burned part of the forest, and scolds me over a law and I just gave her a large sum of money, Genin rank, and am about to sign an entire clan property over to her. Plus I feel I just got scolded by my mother! I need to send her on some diplomatic missions, she'll be amazing at them!' He thought before continuing his work. It wasn't because he was scared of her, really he wasn't. But if one of those personalities held the original Naru's prankster side he be damned to make sure she was happy.


End file.
